<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useless Sister by Young_Leaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157205">Useless Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf'>Young_Leaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA AU’s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cisswap, F/F, Female Zuko, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rule 63, There is a four year age difference between Azula and Zuko, sibling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Award winning author Akanishi Azula has received critical praise for her novels, such as “The Fallen Princess”, “The Fire Crown”, “Contaminated Sake”, and many more. Most people on meeting her, described her as a cold beauty, but that was far from the truth.<br/>This is the story of the woman who works tirelessly to ensure that her sisters image and health is maintained.</p><p>Inspired by the real life story of Higuchi Ichiyō and her sister</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Zuko/Suki, One-sided Long Feng/Azula, Zuko and Azula (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA AU’s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had always wondered what Azusa and Zuko’s relationship would have been under different circumstances. The idea for this story came from reading about the relationship between Higuchi Ichiyō and her sister. Most events are based off or directly lifted from those that took place in the authors life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>“How pointless everything turns out. What a life! People are friendly, and then they disappear. It’s always the ones I like...I’m always disappointed in the end. Why should I be surprised, I suppose?”- Higuchi Ichiyō, “Separate Ways”</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Award winning author, Akanishi Azula is considered the finest writer of our time. Well known for her novels and short stories, such as “The Fallen Princess”, “The Fire Crown”, “Contaminated Sake”, and many more. Her new story, “Blue Fire” became an instant bestseller in twenty countries. The populace adore her work, and are currently waiting for her next novel.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Reviews for “Blue Fire” by Akanishi Azula </strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>”The structure of the story is sublime. Akanishi keeps you hooked onto every word, making it impossible to put down.”- Katara Ullalaq, Author of “The Southern Howler”</p><p>”The only problem with this book is that it ends.”- Sokka Ullalaq, Water Tribe Times Critic</p><p>”With excellent structure, a compelling plot and a relatable protagonist, Akanishi delivers yet another story that tugs at the heart strings.”- Song Jimin, Author of “He Stole My Ostrich horse”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>”My Uncle saw to it that my Mother was properly established in her new home. He sent baby clothes when my sister Zuko, who was named for his late wife, was born on 21st December. He had arranged a job for my Mother once she recuperated from birth, or that is what they tell me.”- Akanishi Azula, “Mother”, from “In Caladera and Other Short Stories”</em></strong></span>
</p>
<hr/><p>“I saw Akanishi Azula with her sister at the library today!” Said Jin excitedly. “And she is so cool! She was writing with an inkwell, and accidentally knocked it over. You’d expect her to get angry, but she didn’t. She just calmly took out her handkerchief and wiped it away like it wasn’t a big deal. She is so amazing! I want to be like her!” She squealed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>“Her aura is always composed of cool shades. She’s a taciturn, yet the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen! Her sister is equally beautiful, despite the scar, but her aura always seems to be the shade of one who is constantly worried”- Ty Lee Khanna of The Fire Nation Post</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>”Lala, get up. I’ve readied your bath, and I need to undress you.” Said a scarred woman with a raspy voice.</p><p>Lala sat up in bed, and slouched against the headboard for a good few seconds. Then, she inched her way out of bed, and stood, albeit with her back slouched, again, but she was standing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The woman began to undo her <em>obi </em>and slipped her <em>yukata</em> off. She then removed her undergarments for her and led Lala to the bathroom, where she had readied the tub. The woman then helped her into the tub, before turning around to leave.</p><p>Three hours later, she called out: “Zuzu!” She came back in and helped her out of the tub and drained the water out. She dried her and wrapped her in a towel, and lead her back to her bedroom where today’s clothes had been readied for her. The woman, helped her wear her undergarments and helped her slip on her thin white <em>kimono</em>, before topping it off with a red <em>kimono</em> that had golden embroidery, then she closed it, putting the left on top of the right, ensuring that her nape was shown, and then tied her <em>obi</em> for her properly.</p><p>Zuzu then led Lala to the readied table, and sat her down comfortably. After that she rushed back into the room and came back with a towel and hairband. She wrapped the towel around her upper body , ensuring that there was enough room for her to move her arms, and then tied her hair back to keep it from getting in her way.</p><p>She then made her way to the kitchen and came out with a plate of <em>tamagoyaki </em>and bowl of <em>miso soup</em><em>. Zuzu </em>retreated back to the Kitchen and came back  with a large bowl of rice. She scooped the rice into the two already present small bowls, which she topped off with an <em>umeboshi</em> each. Then, she cut up the <em>tamagoyaki </em>and placed a few pieces each on both plates. After that, she used to the ladle to pour the soup into two bowls.</p><p>Lala, eyed the food disdainfully. </p><p>“Zuzu, where is the<em> natto</em>? You know I like <em>natto. </em>Why isn’t it here?” She asked.</p><p>”Lala, we’re out. I’ll go buy some today along with the other groceries. You’ll come with me, won’t you?”</p><p>Lala tried to smile, but it came out looking like a grimace, but Zuzu didn’t mind. That was what she loved about her.</p>
<hr/><p>”Zuko, I don’t understand. Why are you breaking off our engagement for her?”</p><p>”Because you don’t understand. I’m her only living and proper family. If I don’t take care of her, no one will.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Lala, look straight ahead. I can’t get your hair done properly if you don’t.” Said the woman as she pulled her hair back to put it in a proper topknot. She reluctantly lifted her head up, as the woman behind her finally finished tying the topknot. “There! Was that so hard?” She asked as she gently dusted Lala’s shoulders and nape. The woman in question began to look up at the ceiling. “Zuzu...” she began.</p><p>”Yes, Lala?”</p><p>”You’re not going to leave me behind too, aren’t you? Just like Mother and Father?” She asked. Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. Zuzu just smiled and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief she procured from Agni knows where (Zuzu was always talented like that).</p><p>”Never, Lala. I’m always going to be here.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>“My sister was born four years after me, on 21st June. I can clearly remember how disappointed our Father was to have two daughters instead of a single son, how he screamed at our Mother and how he stormed out of the room. I had never seen him so angry.”-Akanishi Zuko, “Father Figure”, from “Self Portraits”</strong></em></span>
</p>
<hr/><p>”Lala, wait. Stay still for a moment. Your laces have come undone” Zuzu said when they were walking down a busy street. It was an odd picture, really. A <em>kimono </em>paired with a pair of laced up black boots wasn’t something you saw everyday. The only thing people found odd, was that the scarred woman, who everyone had identified as famed author, Akanishi Azula’s sister, was tying the laces of the aforementioned woman, after which, both woman walked off calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. If one was present during this ordeal, they would be able to hear the murmurs and whispers about what just happened.</p><p>”Akanishi is so cool, that even her sister bows before her!”</p><p>”She’s such a cold beauty!”</p><p>”What a lazy woman!”</p><p>”Making your elder sister tie your laces? In public no less? How rude!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>”I absolutely abhorred my former to-be brother-in-law, Ruon-Jian. He always looked to steal whatever I had left and did not care for my Sister. I thank my lucky stars that it was an arranged marriage. I would have had no respect for my Sister if she had willingly chosen such a man, and I am glad she broke off the agreement as soon as Grandfather passed away.”-Akanishi Azula, “A Suitable Man”, from “In Caladera and Other Short Stories”</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>At midnight, bloodcurdling screams could be heard from Lala’s bedroom. Zuzu rushed into the room, to find her sister crying, screaming and attempting to choke herself with her blanket.</p><p>”Lala, its me. Zuzu.” She whispered softly as she sat by her sister on the bed, took her blanket away from her and hugged her. “No one will leave you Lala, he can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here, look at me. There is no one but me. No Father, no Mother. Just me, Zuzu.” She ran her fingers through Lala’s hair gently, tugging at it lightly and rubbed circles into her back.</p><p>”Zuzu?”</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”Sing for me.” She demanded. Even when she was at her lowest, Lala could make a request into a demand.</p><p>”Which song?” She asked.</p><p>”The one Mother used to sing to us.”</p><p>
  <em>“As the bright colours of the falling cherry blossoms unravel my heart...”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>”Before my Mother married my Father, she was a member of a band of singers. Every night, she’d sing us to sleep with a song from her musician days. One about cherry blossoms. It is probably the fondest memory that I have of her.”- Akanishi Azula, “Mother”, from “In Caladera and Other Short Stories”</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><em>” You are electricity, you are light, you are my only fairy tale...” </em>Went the singer on the radio her sister brought. Apparently the singer was Zuzu’s friend, not that Lala knew. She wasn’t very big on friends, and she couldn’t look anyone in the eye after what happened to her. No one except Zuzu, but she was a different case.</p><p>”Lala, come for lunch. I made <em>chahan.</em>” A voice called.</p><p>Lala left for the table and let the radio play in the background.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>”I had never seen my sister so hurt, when she realised the man that she loved would forever be out of her reach.”- Akanishi Zuko, “A Figurine”, from “A Figurine and Nine Other Tales”</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Remember Long Feng?” Lala suddenly asked one day. Zuzu looked up from the list she was preparing. Lala usually never brought up her former mentor, the man who had broken her heart and had abandoned her, “Just like Mother”, she said.</p><p>”What about him?” She asked.</p><p>”I hate him.”</p><p>”I know Lala.”</p><p>An idea popped into her head.</p><p>”Lala, why not come with me to the market. I’ll buy some peach jelly, if you’d like.”</p><p>Lala perked up a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>”I think you should hire a nurse for your sister.” Said Mai. “I haven’t seen you dress up in ages, and you always seem to be confined to the house.” She added.</p><p>”You know I can’t afford that. Lala’s writing makes only enough for us to pay for the necessities. No, don’t tell me to get a job, no one is willing to take me. The man who I met a few weeks ago, Jet, he offered me a job. Then, he found out where I was from and immediately rescinded his offer.” Zuko grumbled. “It was a good one too. I could work from home.”</p><p>”You could always become an author, like your sister. Your re-write of ‘Love Amongst Dragons’ was a masterpiece.” Mai suggested.</p><p>”I will give it some thought.” Zuko said. “Anyways, how is your wife treating you?” She said, diverting the topic.</p>
<hr/><p>During another episode, which happened a few days later at seven in the morning, Lala called Zuzu “Mother” and asked her why she never came back.</p><p>It took her all her strength to not cry then and there.</p>
<hr/><p>Lala was already mentally ill, caused by the abuse she endured at the hands of her Father as a child. Zuzu used to bear the burden until she received admission in a rather prestigious school in Yu Dao. This came as good news to their Father, who was eager to get rid of at least one of his daughters, and she was sent to live with their Uncle Iroh. She wouldn’t come home for eight years, until Lala was twelve years old. Until then, Lala would bear the brunt of the abuse, and Mother would die in a mysterious fashion.</p><p>Zuzu wanted to cry when the Doctor said that she wouldn’t live for much longer.</p>
<hr/><p>When Zuzu was sixteen and had seen her trembling sister, she was furious and confronted their Father, who in turn, scarred her horribly. After this incident, both girls were taken in by their Uncle, and came to live with him permanently in Yu Dao. Uncle was a rather well-known author himself, mostly for books on tea and his only novel, The Jasmine Dragon, and encouraged a habit of writing in his nieces.</p><p>As soon as Lala hit fourteen, she began attending poetry classes. However, the poetry taught was that of conservative court poets from a hundred years ago. Soon, she sought the mentorship of Long Feng, a poet-turned-writer from Ba Sing Se. Impressed by the entry the young girl submitted alongside her letter, Long Feng agreed to train her, much to her delight and Zuzu’s chagrin.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>“As soon as I was eighteen, a letter arrived from our Grandfather. He stated that he was to die soon, and that the last thing he wanted to do was arrange his eldest Granddaughters marriage. I was betrothed to a wealthy young man who was as good as scum. His name was Ruon-Jian”- Akanishi Zuko, “The Ways of Men”, from “A Figurine and Nine Other Tales”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko was horrified when she heard that Long Feng was to take her sister on as an apprentice. From what she had heard, the man was a womaniser and Lala was just a girl. Her fear was that he would use the apprenticeship as an excuse to hurt her, a prospect that terrified Zuko. Yet Azula, with all the confidence in the world, attended to his lessons, met with editors and wrote short stories with utmost seriousness, while her mentor wrote popular fiction to please the public. Something both Zuko and Uncle disapproved of. Azusa didn’t listen, however, and before anyone knew it, she was in love with Long Feng. This affection, according to Zuko and Uncle at least, was one-sided, with Long Feng viewing her as an intelligent child. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Azula’s heart shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Her first novel, “<em>Higanbana”, </em>was about the one-sided attraction between a man and woman. In the end of the book, the woman died from heartbreak.</p><p>The name of the male character  was Lo Fan.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>”The moment I saw Long Feng, I wanted to throw up.”- Akanishi Zuko, “The Ways of Men”, from “A Figurine and Nine Other Tales”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Zuko was twenty, Uncle passed away. He had left the sum Grandfather gave him, his remaining life savings, and the house to his elder niece. Lala, now sixteen, had finished her apprenticeship and began showing signs of an illness. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Initially, it was subtle. Just nightmares of the night their Mother died, of their Father and rants about how Long Feng abandoned her. Soon, it transitioned into hallucinations of people who weren’t there and severe episodes. During one such episode, she mistook her elder Sister for their Mother, and attacked her, screaming and crying. Zuko was forced to restrain her sister and gag her, and apologised to the neighbours, claiming that a cat had come into the house and had caused a disturbance. After this, Lala grew increasingly quiet, only speaking when spoken to, or on finding something she disliked.</p><p>One day, she asked a question that broke Zuko’s heart.</p><p>”Zuzu, why does everyone hate me.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Lala was nineteen, Zuzu gifted her a diary, which she started to use earnestly, filling it with her thoughts and short stories that she wanted to write. Soon, she got into contact with a publisher. Her first few stories were rejected however, for she chose to forgo plot and character development in order to showcase her knowledge of classical literature.</p><p>Two months after she turned twenty, her professional writing career finally began. Her story “<em>Higanbana”</em>, was published in a prestigious journal and grew popular in the coming months, becoming her first popular work.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I don’t know about everyone, but the garden of my residence is probably my favourite place to be.”- Akanishi Azula, “Diary of a Madwoman”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BREAKING NEWS- FAMOUS AUTHOR AKANISHI AZULA PASSES AWAY AT AGE TWENTY FOUR<br/>
</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>By Aang Shakabpa</em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>The young author (24), met her demise at her house on November 23rd. The cause of death was reported to be tuberculosis and her declining mental health. Her final work, “Diary of a Madwoman”, will be published posthumously after eight months. She is survived by her elder sister, Akanishi Zuko (27). We offer our condolences to the late authors sister.</p>
<hr/><p>The funeral service was simple and plain, and attended by a few people who knew Zuko, and had come to support her. No one came for Lala. No one knew her but Zuko.</p><p>Suki, a singer, had come all the way from Kyoshi Island. When the collected ashes had been put into an urn, and given to Zuko, she was the one who helped her carry it. Steadying her shaky arms, wiping her tears, and taking her back to her house to place the urn in the family mausoleum, which had been made for her in the garden by Toph Beifong, another mutual friend of theirs.</p><p>Zuko gently placed the urn in the compartment and placed her sisters portrait in front. As Zuko began to tear up again, a gentle breeze blew, as if to comfort her.</p><p>Suki held her hand, and didn’t let go.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>”I have always thought that my elder Sister was more of a Mother than my actual one. Taking care of me, ensuring I was comfortable and all the other little things. Someday, I wish to be the cause of happiness of some sort, for her.”-Akanishi Azula, “Diary of a Madwoman”</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zuko and Azula’s bibliography, and other notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EDIT: Updated with notes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Books written by Azula in this AU, in no particular order:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Higanbana</li>
<li>The Fallen Princess</li>
<li>The Fire Crown</li>
<li>Tales from Caladera and Other Stories</li>
<li>Blue Fire</li>
<li>The Yuyan’s Quiver</li>
<li>Room Number Four</li>
<li>The Fourth Woman</li>
<li>Miss Fortune</li>
<li>Ilah of the Dawn</li>
<li>Red Camellia</li>
<li>The Prince’s Lover</li>
<li>Red Dragon, Blue Dragon</li>
<li>The Comet</li>
<li>Diary of a Madwoman</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Books written by Zuko in this AU, in no particular order:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Love Amongst Dragons (re-write)</li>
<li>Self Portraits (Taken from the book of the same name, by Dazai Osamu)</li>
<li>A Figurine and Nine Other Tales</li>
<li>The Woman</li>
<li>Overflowing Fountain and Other Stories</li>
<li>The Blue Spirit</li>
<li>Kaiwase</li>
<li>The Headhunter </li>
<li>Here Lie Dragons</li>
<li>Flame to a Moth</li>
<li>Agni Kai</li>
<li>Lightning to the Chest and Other Tales</li>
<li>The Swords-woman from  Hira’a</li>
<li>The Legend of Kyoshi</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Song lyrics taken from:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Sakura Sakura- Rin’</li>
<li>Superstar- S.H.E.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Glossary: </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Obi- Belt wrapped around the waist to secure kimono</li>
<li>Yukata- Summer kimono made of thin cloth. Used to be used as sleepwear in the olden days.</li>
<li>Kimono- Traditional Japanese garment</li>
<li>Tamagoyaki- Fried eggs</li>
<li>Umeboshi- Pickled plums</li>
<li>Natto- Fermented Soya Bean</li>
<li>Chahan- Japanese Fried Rice</li>
<li>Higanbana- Means ‘Spider Lily’. Symbolises death in Japanese Flower Language</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>